


Seasonal requirement

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Jewish Character, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "You're up before nine at the weekend and in a good mood this early? Who are you and what have you done to Simon?" Raphael's still sleep-rough, yet amused voice pulled him back to reality and Simon's eyes snapped open - he hadn't even noticed closing them. So Raphael basically just caught him standing in the kitchen, with a glass of orange juice in his hand, eyes closed and a stupid smile on his face. Great. Though it wasn't the first time something like this happened and it would probably only happen more often when they actually lived together."Wow, really? And who are you, then, because I don't remember my boyfriend ever being funny," Simon replied and for a brief second he thought it was a witty reply but he realised his mistake even before the other laughed softly."Oh, so you're finally admitting that I'm funny~," Raphael exclaimed a little too gleefully and Simon grimaced with a sigh. Yeah, his brain was definitely still half asleep."No, you're not."





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are with the next chapter already. I didn't expect that would end up spamming the tag this much and I didn't plan to write this much other stuff besides the daily stories but I have obviously too much fun writing these two. And this series seems to just keep on going *laughs*

Simon pushed his fingers through his hair and glanced at his bed, a tender smile curling the corners of his mouth upwards. Raphael was still asleep, even though he was usually the one who woke up first, but right now he was still unconscious, chest pressed into the mattress, face half hidden in the small mountain of pillows and his arms curled around said pillows. Simon couldn't help but admire the sight of his lover's back in the soft morning light.

He stepped a little closer to the bed again, carefully tugging the blanket up again to cover the other's bare skin because even with the heater running it would probably be a bad idea to sleep bare-chested without a blanket. His fingertips brushed the soft curls at the back of Raphael's head before he finally managed to pull himself away, padding into the small kitchen area around the corner of the living area of his small one-room apartment.

Simon opened the fridge to pour himself a glass of orange juice and after drinking half of it, he refilled the glass before placing the juice back in the door of the fridge, nudging it close and leaning against the counter top with his hip. It had been barely a week since the day Raphael asked him to move in together and he still tried to wrap his mind around the fact that this was really happening. A year ago he was, like every year at this time, dreading the fact that Hanukkah drew closer and despite his love for the holiday it was always accompanied with this heavy feeling in his chest ever since his dad wasn't around for the celebrations anymore. Now, though, he felt like his heart would burst out of his ribcage with happiness and pride about having the best boyfriend anyone could ever wish for.

"You're up before nine at the weekend and in a good mood this early? Who are you and what have you done to Simon?" Raphael's still sleep-rough, yet amused voice pulled him back to reality and Simon's eyes snapped open - he hadn't even noticed closing them. So Raphael basically just caught him standing in the kitchen, with a glass of orange juice in his hand, eyes closed and a stupid smile on his face. Great. Though it wasn't the first time something like this happened and it would probably only happen more often when they actually lived together.

"Wow, really? And who are you, then, because I don't remember my boyfriend ever being funny," Simon replied and for a brief second he thought it was a witty reply but he realised his mistake even before the other laughed softly.

"Oh, so you're finally admitting that I'm funny~," Raphael exclaimed a little too gleefully and Simon grimaced with a sigh. Yeah, his brain was definitely still half asleep.

"No, you're not."

"According to what you just said I was funny right now, though," the younger boy teased and walked up to him to steal the glass right out of Simon's hand and take a few sips of the cold juice, licking his lips afterwards and handing the glass back with an innocent smile.

"Nope, you must have misheard that. I would never tell such a horrible lie," Simon retorted and tried to glare at his lover for stealing his juice but it was absolutely impossible to act annoyed when Raphael still had a pillow crease on his cheek and his curly hair was still sleep-tousled, eyes a little unfocused from just waking up.

"Babe, you're staring. Again," Raphael pointed out with an amused tilt of his head before he leant in to brush the faintest of kisses to Simon's lips.

"Good morning, by the way," he murmured, still close to Simon's mouth and the other only made a small sound in the back of his throat before leaning back in to steal another, proper kiss from the younger boy. If it wasn't for Raphael's brain clearly being a lot more awake than Simon's, the glass would have probably ended up on the floor but the other's fingers curled around it and managed to dispose of it by placing it on the counter, pushing it further toward the corner of the fridge and wall to avoid the risk of Simon knocking it over.

"Hmm, you taste of orange juice," Simon noticed with a mumble when his tongue swiped over Raphael's soft lips and the other snorted softly.

" _Idiota_."

"Love you too," he replied easily and placed his hands on Raphael's hips, pulling him flush against his body and returning to the good-morning-kiss because kissing worked a whole lot better right now than talking without sounding like a brainless moron. Raphael leant into him willingly, hands placed on the counter to both of Simon's sides, and his tongue slipped into his lover's mouth, finding and nudging its counterpart playfully to engage it in a gentle little dance. The kiss was slow and deep but without any heat and Simon felt like he would melt any second now.

He knew he had been Raphael's first kiss but by now there were no traces of inexperience left in the way the younger boy kissed him and it always left Simon weak in the knees because his boyfriend kissed with so much feeling that it tugged right at his heartstrings almost every time. And it had nothing to do with lust or anything similar but pure love and affection, enough for Simon to feel like he was drowning in it.

"Cupcakes," Simon exclaimed breathlessly when they ended the kiss to get some needed air back into their lungs. Raphael blinked, clearly not following his line of thought and that only made him grin more.

"We should make some. It's December and I'm pretty sure baking is a requirement for this season," he explained with a tone as if that had been obvious. His boyfriend frowned a little, his eyes sparkling with barely hidden amusement.

"A requirement? And what happens when someone can't bake and therefore doesn't meet the requirement? They won't be allowed to participate in winter?" Raphael asked with a soft laugh and pressed a kiss to Simon's cheek, simply because he could and because his lover was impossibly adorable when he was acting ridiculous.

"Exactly! So we better get on that or winter is cancelled."

"Pretty sure there's a dirty joke somewhere in that sentence," Raphael pointed out, started laughing when Simon frowned and then rolled his eyes hard enough that it might have actually hurt a little.

"Okay, no one gets on anyone or anything but we should still make cupcakes. Though first, we should probably eat breakfast and head to the store afterwards," Simon suggested with a joyful smile and his lover nodded with a smile of his own.

* * *

Simon's attempt to feed his lover with one of the finished cupcakes - chocolate ones with cream that had small marshmallows and chocolate chunks stuck in it - ended with him laughing because some of the cream and a chocolate chunk got stuck to the tip of Raphael's nose.

"Try to remove using just your tongue," he promoted, still chuckling, and the younger boy stared at him incredulously.

"Don't be ridiculous, I can't reach it anyway," Raphael replied, rolling his eyes fondly and then scrunched up his nose because Simon leant in to swipe his tongue over it and remove most of the cream in one go.

"That's kind of disgusting," Raphael commented, even though he sounded more teasing than serious. Simon snorted in return and raised his eyebrows.

"So it's okay to have my tongue on other parts of your body but not your face?" He questioned and grinned in delight when Raphael's eyes widened a little and his cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink. The younger boy grumbled a " _Cállate_ ", clearly embarrassed, and plucked the cupcake out of Simon's hand to take another bite and avoid saying anything to this question. That's what he got for trying to tease his boyfriend.

"You know, maybe we should actually do what Magnus suggested," Simon suddenly changed the subject after dipping his index finger into the cream on Raphael's cupcake and licked it off before grabbing his lover by the hips, sitting down on one of the two chairs and pulling the other into his lap.

"Can you be a little more specific?" Raphael mumbled around another bite of the cupcake and Simon had to suppress the urge to kiss the chocolate stains from his lover's lips because that would probably prevent him from finishing his thought.

"His idea that you could move in here until we found a place. That way you don't have to stress yourself about keeping Magnus from moving in with Alec and if it works out to live together in this small space, getting a proper apartment together will definitely work out," he explained with a small shrug and up until now they had looked together for an apartment they could afford but, of course, it proved to be rather difficult to find something not horribly expensive in New York. Raphael hummed thoughtfully and then nudged the last bite of the cupcake against Simon's lips, wordlessly asking him to open his mouth.

"Sounds like you doubt that living together will work out," he commented and Simon rolled his eyes, wrapping his lips around the chocolatey baked good and swiped his tongue over Raphael's fingers in the process, just because he could.

"No," Simon mumbled and held back a laugh at the face Raphael pulled because a few crumbs flew from his mouth, "but it's still not a bad idea to have a proper test run, seeing as we have the opportunity because you have to move anyway."

Raphael couldn't argue with that logic and it would also provide them with more time until they had to find another place. Because he really didn't want to be the cause for Magnus to not be able to move any longer but moving would have to wait anyway because Christmas started now, then they had New Years and they only had one appointment to look at a place at the end of January but he really didn't feel like he wanted Magnus to be stuck with him for at least two more months.

"Okay, we can do that. I don't have that much stuff anyway and everything I don't need can be stuffed into you storage room downstairs," he finally shrugged and his head skipped at beat when Simon smiled brightly at him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Did you just smear chocolate on me?" Raphael narrowed his eyes while Simon's examined his neck and his bemused expression was answer enough. Of course, instead of wiping the smudge off his lover's skin, he decided to lean in again and press another kiss to Raphael's neck, staining his skin with some more chocolate while wrapping his arms tighter around the other boy who tried to squirm out of his hold.

"You're disgusting and I already regret agreeing to move in with you," he protested but Simon only laughed against his skin, cleaning it with a few swipes of his tongue and mumbling a confident "No, you don't" that Raphael really couldn't disagree with. He enjoyed every second he could spend with his boyfriend and he could live with some chocolate smudges on his skin and cream licked off his nose if it meant having Simon around him all the time.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cállate_ \- Shut up


End file.
